Rory Loses her Baby
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory is on the campaign trail and she is 3 months pregnant with Logans child. She trys to contact him but he dosn't answer. While on the campaign trail Rory gets shot, what will happen read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Rory Loses her Baby**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

It is December, and it has been three months, since Rory had told Logan that she wasn't ready to marry him.  
>She's on the campaign trail, heading to Wisconsin, and is three and half months pregnant with his child.<br>She has tried to call him several times, to talk to him but he never answers.  
>She has told Finn, Colin and Stephanie about her pregnancy because they had gotten it out of her.<p>

They had reach Wisconsin that night, and checked into their hotel rooms. She had gotten a roomed with Jessie again. Her roommate Jessie, comes over to her, who is typing frantically away at her computer.

"So Rory, tell me about the Guy?" Jessie asks. "The one who got you pregnant"

"Jess I really don't feel like talking about him right now" Rory says quietly, not taking her eyes off her screen.

"Okay. Sorry I asked. I m going to meet up with the guys, are you going to come?" Jessie asked her.

"Not tonight Jess, you go and have fun, I m tired" Rory says.

"Okay, see you later or tomorrow Rory" Jessie says, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Rory is now in the hotel room and she gets her cell phone out, and calls Logan s cell but yet again, Rory gets his voice mail.<br>'Hi your calling Logan, I am unavailable at the moment please leave me a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible'

"Hi Logan, It's Rory I know I screwed things up, I m sorry I hurt you I really am. I hope you re not hurt because I have been calling for the past 7 weeks and you haven't been answering and you have every right not to. I'm on the campaign trail and we are going to be heading to San Jose, San Francisco the week after Christmas, then to Palo Alto a couple days later. I need to talk to you, to tell you something but it needs to be in person, it is too important to say over the phone, so please call me so we can arrange to meet up, my numbers still the same I Lo... Still care very much about you Logan" Rory says, leaving Logan a message on his voice mail. Deciding to change, what she said at the end.

* * *

><p>Logan is sitting in his best friend Colin s house, when his cell rings. Logan looks to see, who s calling him and sees Rory's name on the screen.<p>

_**Flashback on his proposal to Rory Logan is at Rory's graduation party standing up in front of the whole room**_

_"Rory You amaze me Rory Gilmore every day, everything that you do, everything that you are, this past year I have realized that I don't know lot more than I thought I knew, if that makes sense, what I m trying to say is that I don't know a lot, but I know that I love you and I want to be with you forever... Logan kneels down on one knee and gets out the ring. Rory Gilmore... will you marry me." Rory gets a surprised/shock look on her face, when Logan reveals the ring._  
><em><br>"Um Wow, um, wow I wow." Rory stammer's with hesitation._  
><em><br>"Is there a Yes in between those wows" he smiles at her.  
><em>  
><em>"Um, I'm just so surprised." She replies, still shocked at the gesture.<em>  
><strong><em><br>(After Rory's graduation)  
><em>**  
><em>"Logan... I m sorry. I can't. I love you. You know how much I love you. I love the idea of being married to you. But... there are just a lot of things in my life right now that are undecided, which used to scare me, but now I kind of like that it's all wide open and if I married you, it just wouldn't be." She answer s him honestly, hoping he would understand.<br>_  
><em>"So, what ? I move to San Francisco, you stay back east, and we see each other occasionally?" he asks her with amazement.<br>_  
><em>"Well, we can try long distance. We've done it before." She reason's with him.<br>_  
><em>"You really think that would work?" he asks her with doubt sketched in his voice.<br>_  
><em>"I think it would be hard, but-" Logan cuts Rory off.<br>_  
><em>"I don't want to do that, Rory. I don't want to move backwards. If we can't take the next step..." Logan shrugs his shoulders.<br>_  
><em>"What?" she says, fear creeping down her spine, and settles in her stomach.<em>  
><em><br>"I mean...?" Logan shrugs his shoulders again.  
><em>  
><em>"Does it have to be all or nothing?" she pleads with him.<br>_  
><em>"Yeah, it does." He replies in a sad voice.<br>_  
><em>An unbelievably long silence goes between them.<em>  
><em><br>"But we could at least try?" she say, hope raised in her voice.  
><em>  
><em>"What's the point?" Logan shakes his head, and shrugs his shoulders with another long length of Silence.<br>_  
><em>"So...?" she says in a very sad voice.<br>_  
><em>"So...?" Logan shrugs with his shoulders one last time, and he takes a long paused look at Rory again. "Good bye, Rory" She watches as Logan puts the ring and back in his pocket, and walks off in disappointment.<em>  
><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you going to answer that?" Stephanie asks Logan, taking him out of his daze.<p>

"No" Logan simply says in dismissal.

"Who is it, that you re avoiding Mate?" Finn asks in his deep Australian accent.

"Rory, and why would she be calling anyway?" Logan asks questioningly.  
>"She turned me down, and now she is making it a lot harder for me to move on by calling me" Logan says pointedly to his friends.<p>

"You will have to pick the phone up to know" Rosemary says helpfully.

"No, it can go straight to voice mail" Logan shrugs off, ending the conversation at that.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Logan decides to listen to his voice messages to see what Rory wanted because he missed hearing her voice.<p>

"Hi Logan, It's Rory I know I screwed things up, I m sorry I hurt you I really am. I hope you re not hurt or injured because I have been calling for the past seven weeks, and you haven't been answering, you have every right not to. I m on the campaign trail and we are going to be heading to San Jose, San Francisco the week after Christmas then to Palo Alto a couple days later. I need to talk to you, to tell you something but it needs to be in person, it is too important to say over the phone, so please call me so we can arrange to meet up, my numbers still the same. I Lo... Still care very much about you Logan" Rory says on his voice mail, changing what she wanted to say at the end.

"She still cares about you mate" Finn encourages his friend.

"Yeah but doesn't love me, so why would she want to meet up?" Logan says stubbornly.

"I can't tell you why Huntz, because I don't know" Colin says. "And I'm pretty sure she still loves you mate" he assures his best friend.

"Yeah right! If she loved me, why didn't she say it, huh?" Logan asks defensively.

"So are we still on, to going to Florida the week before Christmas? Then to my grandmother's place in Georgia?" Stephanie asks everyone, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we are still on. We are booked in, at the Hotel Plaza Boulevard in Orlando." Logan replies, still in deep thought.

* * *

><p>After Rory left Logan the voice message, she decided to go to bed when her phone rings. Rory answers.<p>

"Logan?" Rory asks answering her phone, hoping it's him.

"No Sweetie it's just me, I gather you still haven't heard from him?" Lorelai assumes disappointedly.

"You know what? Maybe he's hurt or injured, and that s why he hasn't called?" Rory says with hope in her voice.

"Rory, sweetie, I m sure he is fine, but you can't worry yourself about him. It s not good for you or the baby" Lorelai tries to reassure her daughter.

"But...?" Rory says and Lorelai cuts her off.

"No Rory. Get some sleep and everything will be better in the morning." Lorelai says soothingly.

"Okay, night mum!" Rory agrees, hanging up and going to sleep.

Rory is asleep, when Jessie returns to the hotel room quietly. She comes in and gets changed for bed, and then hops in, and instantly falls asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading my first Chapter hope you like it<br>Thanks to RanDom Rose for being a beta for my story**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rory gets up and Jessie is still asleep in bed. She has a shower then gets changed into work clothes, and eats some breakfast before  
>her roommate woke up. Jessie has breakfast and a shower then gets dressed. They both meet the other reporters on the campaign trail and they're boss Josie.<p>

"Good morning everyone, let's get going, busy day a head" Josie says to the awaiting team of reports, all egging to go onwards, so they could all begin their tasks.

"Morning Boss" everyone says in union, and is dismissed to their respected roles.

* * *

><p>They all head out to begin their assignments, and they take a twenty minute break at lunch time before they head to a press conference, which Obama is holding at 1:30pm.<p>

They all head towards the press conference, and Rory has a feeling that she is being watched all the time, not so sure why. They had reporter's coming in going all through the trail, so a new face was expected all the time. But one particular face, she remembers the most, almost like a creepy feeling that she can't shake away. She remembers seeing him awhile back in New York and also Iowa. Her mind twisting and turning, wondering if she should enquire with one of her fellow reports or see where it heads. A shiver ran through her spine.

Half way through the press conference and also while Obama's making his speech, Obama gets shot in the shoulder. A couple of other reporters are also shot as well. Including her, getting shot in the abdomen, and falls straight to the ground. The man, who had been following her, also gets shot in the chest.

The shooter escapes through the crowd, while Josie and Jessie are on the phone to the police and ambulance, which arrive in a hurry to help out.

Once the ambulance gets there the people who were shot, they get taken straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Rory is in surgery for many hours on end, and finally out and sent to recovery, before being taken to her hospital room.<br>The doctor won't tell Josie or Jessie anything except that Rory will be in there for about a week.

Jessie goes and visits Jamie, her boyfriend who was also one of the reporters that had been shot.  
>While Josie heads towards Rory's room, and sits by her bed, but Rory is still under sedation and sound asleep.<br>Rory eventually wakes up to find Josie sitting by her bed.

"Hey there, you're going to be in okay, but you will have to stay here for a week" Josie informs Rory, hoping that all will be well with her soon.

"How are the others going?" Rory asks weakly, still groggy from all the anaesthetic that she had been given while she was in having surgery.

"Well Jessie is in with Jamie, he's ok. He has a wound on his shoulder, which should heal just fine as well. Joan is also fine, the bullet had actually just missed her, and so that is a relief." Josie tells Rory, making sure that she is settled okay, before making her leave.

* * *

><p>Obama comes in, just as Josie is leaving and he stays for a few minutes.<br>Jessie and Jamie, pop into Rory's room for a short visit before a doctor comes in and asks them to leave so he can talk to Rory alone.

"See you tomorrow Rory" Jessie and Jamie said in union, knowing that something serious must be up, by the look on the doctor's face.

"Bye Jessie, Jamie" Rory says, shifting uncomfortably in her bed.

Jessie and Jamie leave, and head back to their hotel.

* * *

><p>The Doctor closes the door and stands facing Rory. Not quite sure how the woman in front of him will take the bad news he was about to deliver to her.<p>

"Hi Rory, I'm Dr. Pete Wilder" he introduces himself, with a handshake. I have some bad news to tell you. "We had to do emergency surgery to remove the bullet that had been lodged into your abdomen, which had caused you to have a miscarriage. I'm sorry to say that due to the umbilical cord having been ruptured, which we couldn't repair, causing the baby to suffocate; dying immediately. There was nothing we could do to save the baby. I'm am so sorry for your lose Miss Gilmore-Hayden"

"Thank you for telling me" Rory says sadly, looking at her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"I also have more bad news for you. Due to the extent of your injury it had cause you, you may not be able to have kids again." he tells her sadly.  
>"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Rory"<p>

Dr Pete Wilder leaves Rory's room and Rory crys and ends up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rory is in Hospital for a week and all her friends and her boss comes to visit her while she is in hospital.<p>

She doesn't tell Josie or Jessie that she lost the baby.

Finally Rory gets released and it is 2 weeks before Christmas.

"Rory, you will need to see a doctor and get checked out in eight weeks' time, to see how you're healing is going" Dr Wilder says, handing Rory some pain killers.

"Also take these pain killers when you are in pain, but don't take them too often and feel free to call if you need" handing her a white bottle of pills,  
>that she reluctantly takes.<p>

"Thanks Dr Wilder" Rory says, and she watches him leave the room, and brings her hands to her face once more, and cries till she had no more tears to cry.

* * *

><p>Rory is wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair because that was hospital regulations in Wisconsin.<p>

She catches a taxi to her hotel room, where she walks up to her suite and goes to be, lying down on her bed deciding to read her book. She orders room service instead of going out to dinner with the rest of the reporters.

After she had dinner she decides to go to sleep but she can't, all she could think about was what had happened. She eventually gets to sleep and decides that she can't stay on the campaign trail anymore because she is so depressed from losing the baby.

**_Flashback to the press conference_**

_President Obama is speaking when the shooter comes up in front of Rory, he starts talking on his phone and she can't hear Obama talking so she taps the guy on the shoulder._

_"Excuse me, can you take that somewhere else, I'm trying to listen to the speech" Rory says_

_The shooter doesn't care and he shoots her in the abdomen and she collapses to the ground holding her stomach._

_Jamie hears the shot and comes over to Rory, who is lying on the ground and the he gets shot in the shoulder._

_Jessie and Josie are on the phone to the police and ambulance so the shooter runs of randomly shooting and hits several other reporters and snips Obama's shoulder._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>  
><strong>will be updated soon<br>Thanks RanDom Rose for your help**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning when Rory gets up she has a shower and breakfast. Jessie leaves and goes to meet her boyfriend Jamiee.  
>Rory decides to pack her suitcase up and Josie comes in and sees her.<p>

"Hey Rory, how are you?" Josie asks and sees Rory packing "Why you packing?"

"Josie I can't stay on the campaign trail no more and especially not here" Rory says "I can't do this no more. Im quiting the campaign trail.  
>I'm so sorry to leave you in the learch like this, but I have to..." Rory says as she is paking and Josise cuts her off<p>

"Rory, don't do this, I know this is because you go shot, why don't you take the christmas break to think about this?" Josie asks

"There's nothing to change. Im quitting, Good bye Josie" Rory says picking her suitcase up and leaving the hotel room

* * *

><p>Rory walks out of the hotel with her suitcase and hops in a taxi.<p>

"Where would you like to go Mam?" The taxi driver asks

"Airport please" Rory says and the taxi driver takes Rory there.

When they arrive at the airport Rory pays the taxi driver and takes her suitcase out of the taxi and walks into the airport.  
>Rory goes up to a desk to book a ticket.<p>

"Hi I would like to book a one way ticket to Orlando Florida" Rory says "On the next avaliable flight"

* * *

><p>The man behind the desk looks at his computer and then prints of a ticket and Rory pays for it and recives the ticket.<br>The flight is at 4:00pm that night which arrives in Florida at 8:00pm.  
>Rory just looks around the airport then checks in her suitcase at 2:00pm then goes to a cafe and orders a coffee.<br>Rory then looks through a book of Hotels in Florida and rings up the Hotel Plaza Boulavard in Orlando, Florida and books a room.

At 3 Rory heads for the departure lounge when her cell rings and she looks at whos calling to see if it's Logan but it's just Jessie.  
>Rory decides to ignore the call and enters the departure lounge turning her cell off.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory's plane starts boarding and she hops on the plane taking her seat waiting for the plane to take off.<br>Once the plane takes off Rory starts reading her book and reads it her whole flight.  
>When her plane lands it is a bumpy landing and she has a little bit of pain.<br>She hops of and goes through security and Rory goes to the baggage claim area.  
>Rory gets her suitcase off and goes and catches a taxi telling the driver to take her to the Hotel Plaza Boulavard.<p>

She arrive there and hops out of the taxi taking her suitcase and paying the taxi driver.  
>Rory goes and checks in at the reception desk and the guys gives her the key to room 405 on the forth floor.<br>Rory puts her suitcase in the bedroom then leave the room looking it up and going to the hotel resturant and bar.  
>Rory orders a wine and dinner. Rory sits down at the table and her orders soon arrives.<br>Rory eats her dinner and drinks her wine. After dinner she goes back up to her room and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rory spends her days looking around Orlando Florida and sitting by the hotel pool during the days and going out occasionally at night and<br>having a drink of wine or beer mostly and the occasional lemon lime and bitters to try and forget about losing the baby.

After 1 week, 4 days of being in Orlando Florida on the Wednesday the 22nd of December Rory is out at the Hotel restaurant and Bar.  
>Rory has half a glass of Apple Martini left and is about to order another one when Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Stepahnie come in and they see Rory there<br>with an apple martini in her hand and Stephanie goess over.

"Rory..." Stepanie says taking the glass away from her friend and Rory cuts Steph off

"Hey, give that back and leave me alone Steph" Rory says angry trying to grab it back

"No, Im not going to Rory, Im not letting you do this to yourself or..." Stephanie says spoting realising that Logan is there and he doesn't know and Rory cuts her off

"Fine, I'll go, so don't follow me and leave me alone" Rory replys walking off past her friends but they go after her

* * *

><p>Rory catches the elevator and Logan hops in followed by Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary.<br>It is quiet for awhile before Finn speaks.

"Rory Love, tell us what is going on?" Finn asks

"I told you not to follow me, please leave me alone" Rory says angrily she hops out of the elevator at her floor and they all follow her.

Rory unlocks her door and goes in and she is about to close the door before Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary come in but they get in before Rory shuts the door.

* * *

><p>"Ok someone tell me What is going On?" Logan asks "What was that all about taking the glass off Rory?"<p>

"Should we tell him or do you want too?" Stephanie asks

"What ever, just leave me alone" Rory tells them

Stephanie decides to tell Logan.

"Because She is pregnant, thats why" Stephanie says

"Is that why you called?" Logan asks Rory nods

"I was pregnant but Im not any more, we where in wisconsin and I lost the baby" Rory tells them yelling at them all angrily  
>"And I may never be able to ever have kids now"<p>

* * *

><p>Rory ends up crying dropping to her knees, when Logan trys to touch her she pulls away.<br>She then gets up and goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.  
>Rory sits curled up in a ball in front of the door stopping anyone from comming in.<p>

"Ok let me get this straight, you all knew about Rory but didn't tell me?" Logan questions his friends madly

"Yes and No" Everyone says

"We knew she was pregnant but not about her losing it" Finn says "Sorry Mate"

They decide to turn the tv on and wait for Rory to come out but she isn't.  
>Logan sits at the door trying to talk to Rory.<p>

"Ace, please let me in. I want to be here for you, I love you" Logan says but Rory dosen't answer him.

* * *

><p>While they are watching the Tv there is a story about Obama's press conference in wisconsin and about Obama and a few repoters getting shot.<br>but they didn't give out the names of the people who where shot or how badly they got injured. Rory's cell then rings and Logan picks it up.

"Hi Rory, you finally picked up, you arn't ingnoring us all are you?, What is going on?, Why did you quit?" Jamiee asks question after question

"Hi this is Logan a friend of Rory's, whos this?" Logan asks

"Jamiee, one of the reporters on the campaign trail with Rory, How is she?" Jamiee asks "Is Rory around?"

"Yes, but she isn't in the mood to talk to anyone, I let her know you called" Logan says "and Im not sure, I didn't know she quit"

"Well thanks" Jamiee says and hangs up

* * *

><p>"We are going to go back to our room. Let Rory know Im sorry about earlier" Stephanie says<p>

"Ok, bye Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Rosemary" Logan replys

"Bye Logan" Colin, Finn and Rosemary says

* * *

><p>Stephanie, Colin, Finn and Rosemary leaves Rory's room and Logan turns off the Tv.<br>He decides to check in on Rory and sees her lying on the bed still awake and crying.  
>Logan goes over to her and wraps his arms around her and is surprised to find her not move away this time.<p>

"Shhh Ace, It's Ok, Im here now, everything is going to be alright" Logan says stroking her hair then kisses her forehead

"Logan.." Rory says sobbing and Logan cuts her off.

"Shhh, just relax and go to sleep Ace" Logan says in a soothing voice

Rory goes to sleep and Logan does too.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rory bolts up in the bed after having a nightmare of the shoting and when she does she gets a sharp pain in her<br>abdomin area where she was shot and screams in pain, she quickly grabs a pillow to cover her mouth so it doesn't wake Logan.  
>She gets up and grabs her pain killer pills.<p>

"Are you Okay Ace?" Logan asks waking up to Rory's scream

"Im fine Logan, Im just got up to quickly" Rory tell's Logan "Im sorry about last night Logan"

"What happened excactlly you didn't say?"Logan asks

"Well im sure you saw the new last night, I was one of the reporters that got shot" Rory says  
>"Im going to have a shower"<p>

"Steph wanted to apologize for last night" Logan says

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Logan asks

"I think I prefer to be alone, if that's Ok with you Logan" Rory says "I just need some space to think"

"Ok, I'll go, see you Ace" Logan says and is about to kiss Rory but she stops him by putting her hand up

"Too soon" Rory says and walks off into the bathroom. "Goodbye Logan"

Logan leaves her hotel room and goes back to his and gets changed.

* * *

><p>Rory is in the bathroom and has a shower and the drys her self off. She puts on her makeup and gets dressed.<br>Rory then grabs her keys to the room and her bag and leaves the hotel and goes down the street to a cafe.  
>She orders coffee and some blueberry pancakes with maple syrup.<p>

Her order comes a few minutes later and Rory eats it up.  
>After Rory pays for breakfast and leaves the cafe she decides to catch a taxi to the Mall at Mall at Millenia.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Hotel Logan, Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary are at the Hotels restaurant waiting for there orders to arrive.<p>

"So Logan where's Rory?" Colin asks

"She wanted some time alone and some space to think about some things." Logan says "She was on of the reporters shot"

* * *

><p>Rory arrives at the mall and looks around for a bit and she bumps into Dean and Clara.<br>When she bumps into them she feels pain and trys to hide it on her face.

"Hey Rory, You just in Florida for a holiday?" Dean asks

"Something like that, you?" Rory asks

"Just pasing through on our way up to Georgia for Christmas at our grandparents" Dean says

"That' sounds cool" Rory says still in a little pain and Dean sees it in her face

"You Okay Rory, you look like your in pain?" Dean asks

"Im Ok, I just hurt at work a few weeks ago" Rory says

"Rory, you want to join us, where going to Pirate's Cove Adventure Golf then Downtown Disney Marketplace?"

"Im a bit to sore to play golf Clara but thanks for asking" Rory says

* * *

><p>"Please Rory, I really want you to join us" Clara plead<p>

"I said No Clara" Rory says snapping at Clara angrily for no reason

"Fine" Clara says start to walk away "Dean?"

* * *

><p>"1 minute, Clara" Dean says<p>

"Rory, you didn't need to snap at Clara like that." Dean says "She was trying to be nice."

"I know, I'll apologize to her" Rory says

"Good" Dean says

Rory goes over to where Clara is waiting for Dean.

"Clara, Im so sorry for snapping at you like that, I didn't mean to, Im just having a bad week, I didn't mean to take it out on you" Rory says

"Thanks Rory, I forgive you" Clara says hugging Rory "Im sorry too, I didn't mean to push"

"It's fine Clara" Rory says after the hug

* * *

><p>Dean walks over to Rory and Clara when May and Dean's father John also walks over to Clara and Rory.<p>

"Rory, Hey" May says

"Hi May, John" Rory says "Well nice bumping into you but I'll let you go"

"You want to join us?" May asks

"No thanks May, if thats Ok. I got hurt at work a few weeks ago" Rory says

"Oh, thats no good" May says

"Well good seeing you again" Rory says

"Mum I think im going to hang out with Rory, instead of going to play golf if thats ok?" Dean asks

"Sure, We will see you back at the hotel room" May says

* * *

><p>May, John and Clara walks off and Rory and Dean are walking around the mall.<p>

"You want to get some Lunch?" Dean asks "As in a date?"

"I guess" Rory says unsure and they go to a cafe at the mall

* * *

><p>They order lunch and are sitting at the table waiting for there orders to arrive.<p>

"So where you staying?" Dean asks

"The Hotel Plaza Boulvard" Rory says

"Same hotel where my family is staying, where on the 4th floor." Dean says

"Same as me" Rory says smiling for the first time since she lost the baby

* * *

><p>"What you been doing?" Rory asks<p>

"Still working for Tom, but full time now" Dean says

"Thats great, and I really am sorry for getting angry and snapping at Clara" Rory says

"I know you are Rory, Clara knows you are" Dean tells Rory

There orders come and they eat up and Dean pays the bill against Rory's protests and he says that he pays because it is a date.  
>They leave the mall and catches a Taxi back to the hotel.<br>They go in up to Dean's family's room and they sit down in the lounge.

* * *

><p>"So I hop you don't mind me asking but how did you get hurt at work?" Dean asks<p>

"Well I was working on the obama's campaign trail and we where in Wisconsin and I was at Obama's press conference and I was with several other reporters and  
>Me and another reporter got shot and also Obama and another guy also got shot, I think he my of been some kind od detective." Rory says<p>

"I saw that news story" Dean says "Im sorry Rory, Bad luck"

"I also was pregnant when I got shot. I Lost the baby" Rory says crying "Im sorry I didn't mean to dump my problems on you Dean, I mean we just bumped into one another"

"It's fine. I'm sorry" Dean says hugging her and rubbing Rory's back and Rory faintly smiles

Dean and Rory hadn't notice May return to the hotel room and heard Rory tell Dean about losing her baby.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean, Rory" May says "Dean do you mind If I talk with Rory"<p>

"Sure Mum" Dean says leaving Rory and May to talk

"Rory I overheard what you said to Dean. Im sorry what happen to you Rory and I really sorry for your loss. If you need anyone to talk to if you don't want  
>to talk to your mum I am here to talk to. Also you should think about calling her, she is really worried about you, since you haven't called.<br>She really should know" May tells Rory.

"I know, I just needed to get away for a while" Rory says

"Sure, but how about you call your mum and talk to her" May says "You can join us at my parents place in Georgia if it's ok with your mum"

"Thanks May" Rory says hugging May

* * *

><p>Rory goes out on to the balcony and rings her mum and Lorelai answers.<p>

"Hey Stranger, What's going on, I thought you would be home by now?" Lorelai asks "I saw the news about Obama's press conference"

"Hi mum, Im fine, I was shot but I... Rory says and Lorelai cuts her off

"You lost the baby?" Lorelai asks

"Yes" Rory says sobbing

"When you coming home?" Lorelai asks

"I just need to get away for a while to deal with things, Dean's mum May said that I could join them in Georgia at her parents house for christmas" Rory says

"Of course you can, if that's what you need" Lorelai says

* * *

><p>"So does Logan know?" Lorelai asks<p>

"Yes I saw him, I told him but I just need to get away. I just need space from him, I don't know, if I want to be with him, plus Dean asked me out" Rory says

"Oh, while your in Georgia, please keep in touch with me, don't go awhol again" Lorelai says "I was really worried about you after I saw the news."

"Im sorry Mum" Rory says "I'll will call you while Im away"

"Are you sure you should be dating this soon?" Lorelai asks

"I don't know, but being with Dean felt good, made me happy and I told him about the baby and being shot" Rory says

* * *

><p>Dean come back into the lounge and sees Rory out on the balcony talking on the phone and crying.<p>

"Hey Mum, who's Rory talking too?" Dean asks

"I got her to call her mum, She is going to join us in Georgia for christmas if Lorelai says its Ok" May says  
>"She just need to get away and I didn't think she should be alone"<p>

"That sounds like a good idea, I really sure Rory apreshiates this Mum" Dean says

"So are you too dating?" May asks

"Well I don't know, maybe" Dean says

"Are you sure Rory should be dating right now after what happened?" May ask

"I don't know, but If it is what Rory wants" Dean says

"Ok be gentle. Shes fragile right now" May says

* * *

><p>"So are you packed because we will have to leave soon?" May asks<p>

"Yes" Dean says and Rory comes back in

"Mum said it was Ok" Rory tells May "I just have to keep in touch with her"

"Well we will be leaving soon so why don't you and Dean go to your hotel room and get your things collected and we will meet you outside" May says

"Ok" Rory says and her and Dean walk out off their hotel room past Clara and John and goes to Rory's hotel room.

* * *

><p>John and Clara enters the lounge of there hotel room. May has Dean and her suitcase's ready.<p>

"Clara get you suitcase packed" May says

"Ok" Clara says

"Hey, where's Dean going with Rory?" John asks "Dosen't he know we will be leaving soon"

"He does know, he's all ready packed" May says  
>"I have invited Rory to join us, she having a bad time and I thought this might help, Shes called Lorelai and she said it was ok, so Deans gone to<br>help her get her things"

"Oh, how?" John asks

"Well she was on the campaign trail and she got shot" Mays says then looks to see if Clara is around then continues speaking quietly  
>"but she was pregnant but lost the baby"<p>

"Oh, that really nice what you doing for Rory" John says

"Yeah but don't meation it to Rory because I don't think she wants people to know. I only know because she was talking to Dean when I walked in, I think they might be dating again" May says

"Sure I won't" John says and Clara walks out with her suitcase packed

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rory and Dean gather her belongings in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
>With the suitcase packed Dean takes it from Rory. "Rory why don't you check out and I will put your suitcase in the car."<p>

Rory silently nods her head in agreement. The emotional pain of her recent loss has muted her.  
>She has no desire to speak; afraid that speaking would loosen the torrent of pain she has bottled up.<p>

Rory walks out into the bright sunlight and spots the car with Dean leaning on the car.  
>As she approaches he opens the passenger door for her. Quietly he speaks to her. "Rory I have your suitcase in the trunk with ours."<p>

Again Rory nods her in assent. As she enters the car she notices that May, John and Clara are already seated.  
>She gives them a warm smile and weakly says "Hi", then turns and stares out the window lost in thought.<p>

Rory was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even realize that the car had started its journey to Georgia.  
>Vaguely Rory knows someone is talking, but she does not care. Her thoughts are with her lost child and the day she found out she was pregnant.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback - Rory find out that she is pregnant<strong>_

_It was a month after Rory's graduation and she is in her 4th week on the campaign trail in Chicago.  
>Rory has been sick for the past 2 weeks, and at first Rory thinks that it is just all the traveling she had been doing, but after she misses her period she starts worrying.<em>

_It is her first day off, and Rory make's a doctor's appointment for four o'clock.  
>At 4 o'clock, Rory goes to the her doctor's appointment. She is sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her name to be called.<em>

_"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" The doctor says to the room full of awaiting patients._

_"That's me" Rory says, standing up, and following the doctor to her office. "But I go by Rory"_

_"Ok thank you for telling me your preference in name, Rory. I appreciate it." the doctor says as they enter his office._

_The doctor shuts the door and puts his hands out, beckoning Rory to take a seat in the empty chair._

_"So how can I help you today?" the Doctor asks patiently, who sits across from her patiently._

_"Well I have been sick for the past two weeks, but at first I thought it was just the traveling, but I haven't had my periods as well. I think I may be pregnant" Rory says calmly, a smile on her face._

_"Okay, so have you taken a home pregnancy test?" The doctor asks her._

_"No I haven't yet. Will that be a problem" Rory says, unsure what the procedures are, to these kind of things._  
><em>"Okay, I'll get you to take a urine test right now" The doctor says, offering her a cup with a yellow lid on it. "then I want you to come straight back to me so I can test it with this litmus paper" she takes the cup and heads for the door, very anxious to find out the results of her urine test.<br>_  
><em>She walks towards the toilet's, and pee's in the cup, as the doctor directed, washing her hands, then quickly making her way back to the doctor's office.<br>She hands the doctor the cup, and he sticks the litmus paper into the yellow liquid. They both wait a few minutes as the liquid travels up the paper (which felt like a millions years, instead of the seconds it really was)._

_"Well Rory, looks like you are having a baby!" he tells her happily, he always loves to watch his patience reactions to the news. "Congratulations, Rory!" he beamed proudly as her grin seemed to grow bigger every second._

_"So secondly I will need to check your blood pressure and weigh you. I will be doing this every month, to keep track of how you will be progressing." He guides her to his surgical table, and begins his test._

_"Your blood pressure is good, now try and keep away from anything stressful, and your weight is perfect for your size." He says happily for her. She nods her head._

_"I will send you off for a blood test to see how you are going and you will come back next week for the results. I want you to go buy some antenatal vitamins which will help the baby and yourself to grow. And stop some defects from happening. Such a Folic acid, that prevents the baby from getting spina-bifida, iron which without it you will be even more tired than you already will be. Amongst other vitamins and minerals that is good for the baby"._

**_(One week later)_**  
><em>"Your blood test came back great. You are very healthy Miss Gilmore, which is great when you are pregnant. Here is a list of the things that you should<br>and shouldn't eat." He hands her a white piece of paper._

_"I want to do an ultrasound today see how far along you are" and he prepares the special machine, and offer's Rory to lie down on the lays down and lifts up her shirt, letting the cool gel spill gently over her still flat stomach. The Doctor guides the want around her flat belly, and she smiles in awe as she witness her child's heartbeat on the screen._

_"Congratulation's Rory, you are six weeks pregnant, your due date is 25th of June 2011" the doctor says happily. He loves being the bearer of good news!"_

_"Thank you" Rory says, grinning so much, her heart doing flip flops in her chest. She couldn't wait to tell Logan the fantastic news!"How many copies do you want?" The doctor asks her._

_"Four please" Rory replies, smiling at the news of having her own copy to look, at over and over again. The doctor prints the copies off and hands them over to Rory._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>The constant ringing of her cell phone snaps her out of her thoughts.<br>Surprised, she realizes that the car is moving and all were looking at her with concern, except John who was driving.

"Hey Rory, your phone's ringing" Clara says pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looks at who is calling, and it's Stephanie and she ignores the call, sending it straight to voice mail.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Dean enquires her worriedly.

"It's not important, just a friend from college. I can call her back later" Rory assures Dean leaning on him tiredly.

* * *

><p>Stephanie hears her phone go to Rory's voice message, but she doesn't leave a voice message.<br>'Hi this is Rory, Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but I'm working on the trail campaign'

"Sorry Logan, it went to her voice message" Stephanie says "I guess she hasn't changed it"

"I don't get it, why would she just leave?" Logan asks curiously.

"Mate, I don't know, just give her time" Colin reason's with him. "She has a lot to deal with right now, losing the baby"

"Yeah but I want to help her" Logan says in a strong voice.

"Maybe that's not what she needs from you right now. Maybe she wants or needs to do this on her own" Colin consoles his friend.

* * *

><p>About two hours into the trip to Hinesvile, Georgia. Rory, Dean and Clara start falling asleep.<br>Rory lies with her head on Dean's shoulder going to sleep because that is the only comfortable position she can find and Dean lets her.

While Rory is sleeping she doesn't have a dream of being shot.  
>Rory dreams about her and Logan as a married as couple and with two daughters and a son.<p>

**_Dream_**

_Rory is working on an article for the Hartford gazette on Friday night, when Logan comes home fom work an picking up the kids from school._

_"Mum" Ivanna , Connor and Melanie say to their mother happily._

_"Hey Ivanna , Connor, Melanie how was school?" Rory asks her children in the same tone. Glad to see her children._

_"Awsome" Melanie and Ivanna answer together. Bringing out fits of giggles from each child._

_"All right" Connor says, trying to sound tough like his dad. His father brings a hand to ruffle his sons head._

_"Mum, Kelly is having a party on Sunday night for her birthday, can me and Mel go, please?" Ivanna begs her mother._

_"Sure Sweetie" Rory says, "We can go shopping tomorrow and get Kelly a birthday present. How does that sound?" the two kids beam and jumping up and  
><em>_down, clapping their hands excitedly._

_"Kid, why don't you wash up for dinner and I will order the Pizza" Logan says to the kids._

_"Ok Dad" Melanie, Connor and Ivanna says, running up stairs to wash their hands._

_Logan orders the pizza's and sits on the couch beside Rory._

_"Hey Ace, can you believe that we have been married for five years now?" Logan asks kissing his wife passionately on the lips._

_"No" Rory says "I thought I would never see you again after graduation" she says with all honesty, tears clouding her eyes from the memory._

_"__Well I'm glad I came back" Logan says "I love you Ace"  
><em>  
><em>"I love you too Logan" Rory says with so much love and devotion.<em>

_End of Dream_

* * *

><p>They eventually arrive at May's parents, Katherine and Tyler. Dean wakes Rory up when they get there because she is still sleeping.<br>Rory wakes up, and hops out of the car and Katherine and Tyler comes out to greet them.

"Hi you must be Rory, It a pleasure to meet you" Katherine says "My names Katherine, Dean's grandmother" she introduces herself with a handshake.

"Hello Rory, Nice to meet you" Tyler says, "My name is Tyler, Dean's grandfather"

"Nice to meet you both, Tyler, Katherine" Rory says awkwardly, feeling a little out of place.

"So tomorrow night we are having a Christmas Eve Party, your welcome to join us Rory" Katherine says, winking at Clara. "Well come on in" she usher's the  
>family and Rory in.<p>

"Thank you" Rory says

* * *

><p>All the females enter the house first, while the men are left to carry all the suitcases in.<br>Katherine shows them all to their rooms, and Rory is in between Dean's and Clara's room.

They all have a nice dinner that Katherine made and they sit down to eat.

"So Rory tells us about yourself?" Katherine asks, trying to make Rory feel more at home there.

"I attended Yale University in New Harven, Connecticut. And a few months ago in October, I was doing journalism as my major. I then got a job working on the Obama campaign trail. I lived in Stars Hollow, with my mum since I was two, and my dad lives in Boston with my six year old half-sister, Gigi" Rory says to them all.

Rory takes a short breath. "I better call my mum" Rory says, needing an excuse to leave.

"You can use the landline if you need" Katherine offers, signalling to the hallway.

"My cell will be fine" Rory says, and leaves the room to call her mother.

* * *

><p>Rory goes up stairs and calls her mum and talks to her for a while. While she is up there she has one of her pain killer to help with the pain.<br>Rory is about to go back down stairs when her cell rings and it is Logan. She decides to answer it this time because he deserves an answer.

"Ace, why did you leave without telling me?" Logan asks worriedly, "I told you that I wanted to help you get through this" anguish strewn through his voice.

"I just need space Logan, I need to deal with this on my own, there is nothing you can do to help right now" Rory says with emotion, lying down on the bed.

"Where are you Ace? Stars Hollow with your mum?" he enquires.

"No, I'm with a couple of old friends and at their grandparents place" she answers him.

She pauses for a second before speaking again.

"Sorry Logan, but I've got to go, we are having dinner" she says, needing to have the space that she was talking about.

"OK, bye Ace, I love you" Logan quickly adds in, before Rory hangs up on him and has tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rory wipes the tears from her eyes, and then goes back downstairs, and join's May and her family.<br>Rory is downstairs with them all for a while before she heads back upstairs to go to sleep.  
>Dean, follows Rory then Clara, May, John, Tyler and Katherine goes up to bed a while later.<br>They all go to sleep.

Unknowingly, next door, lives Stephanie's Aunty and Uncles and all her friends: Finn, Colin, Logan, Stephanie, Rosemary, Tristan, Lindsay, Julie (Stephs Grandma) and Graham (Stephs Grandpa).

* * *

><p>Rory wakes up at 5am because she can't sleep, thoughts of the baby in her head.<br>Logan also does the same thing he can't sleep because he is worried about Rory.  
>Rory gets dressed and goes down stairs quietly, and sits out on the balcony just thinking.<p>

Logan comes out on to Stephanie's Aunties balcony, dressed and sits down.  
>Logan turns to the balcony to see Rory sitting there. Rory looks up to see Logan.<p>

"Ace" he says with surprise.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" she asks curiously, "Are you following me or something?" she asked shocked.

"No, of course not, Stephs spending Christmas with her grandparents, and she invited us all along as well" he informs her with a grin.  
>"I thought you were with a friend?" he questions.<p>

"I am, this is where there grandparents live" she answers.

"Ace, I know that you're hurting, since you lost our baby, but I want to help, be there for you, so you need to stop pushing me away" he tells her, hoping that she will finally let him in.

"You don't know how I feel at all Logan, you haven't been around for the last three months so how could you know at all how I feel.  
>You walked away not me Logan. There is nothing you can do to help" Rory yells angrily to Logan. Stephanie, Tristan and Lindsay walks out from behind Logan.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean and Katherine walks out behind Rory.<p>

"Rory, you need to keep your voice down or you will wake Clara, my parents and grandfather up and Im sure you wont want  
>them to hear all this yelling" Dean says quietly to Rory, putting his hand on Rory's shoulder.<p>

Rory turns around and goes back inside, followed by Dean and Katherine.  
>Katherine closes the door behind them leaving them all standing out there.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Katherine, I didn't mean to wake you or Dean up" Rory says apologetically, "I couldn't sleep"<p>

"You didn't. I was already awake and had come down stairs. You just started yelling at that guy" Katherine says,  
>"Dean also came down at the same time, he's always up at this hour"<p>

"So what was that about?" Katherine enquires with concern.

Rory tells Katherine and Dean the whole story and explain about Logan and what happened outside.

* * *

><p>"May said you have been having a tough time, but she didn't say why" Katherine says. "I'm sorry" she says empathically.<p>

"That's ok" Rory says.

"Would you like some Coffee?" Katherine asks

"Yes please, I would love some" Rory jumps at her favourite words and Dean smiles

"Dean?" Katherine asks

"Yes, please Grandma" Dean says, "Thanks"

* * *

><p>"So you okay now Rory?" Dean asks Rory just nods.<p>

"So how come your always up at this time?" Rory asks him.

"I usually up at this time for work, or I go for a run sometimes, if I'm not working in the mornings" Dean tells Rory.

"So are you going to go for a run this morning?" Rory questions.

"I don't have to" Dean says wrapping his arm around her "I can be here with you"

"I don't mind if you want to go for a run. I don't want you not to go for a run just because of me" Rory says

* * *

><p>Katherine returns to the lounge with 2 cups of coffee and hands one to Dean and the other one to Rory.<br>Rory, Dean and Katherine then have breakfast. A while later May, John, Clara and Tyler are coming downstairs dressed and has breakfast as well.

They hang out at the house most of the day, and Tyler and Dean later shows Rory around Hinesvile, Georgia.  
>They return back to Dean's grandparents place at 4:00pm and gets ready for the party Dean's grandparents are throwing.<p>

Rory is just finished getting changed and Dean knocks on her door. Rory opens the door and walks down with Dean and guests start arriving.

Stephanie, Logan, Lindsay, Finn, Tristan. Roesmary and Colin are all there with Stephanie's grandparents Julie and Graham.

* * *

><p>Rory ignores them all, most of the night. About at 9:00pm Rory goes outside on to the balcony to get some fresh air and also in some pain from being shot.<p>

Logan follows her out on to the balcony and starts talking to her.

"Rory.." Logan says but she cuts him off first.

"Logan, please don't. I am too tired of arguing" she says breathing in between the pain.

"Rory, you're the one who said no to me remember?" he reminds her

"Yeah but I said to do long distance" Rory reminds him, "And I tried to contact you, but you never called me back, for all I knew, you could of been in a ditch somewhere"

"I was hurting Ace. I wanted to marry you and you said no" he says sadly.

"Logan, please don't call me Ace anymore, we aren't together" Rory says, "and I didn't say no I said I wasn't ready. There is a difference"

"Well we both made mistakes. Can't we just forget about them and move on and try again?" he asks

"No, I can't do this Logan, especially since your Dad has had a private detective following me. I can't be around you, it hurt too much" Rory says and walks off back inside, past Finn and Tristan, leaving Logan outside.

* * *

><p>Finn and Tristan go outside to where Logan is.<p>

"What happened?" Tristan asks

Logan explains what happened and is still confused by it.

* * *

><p>Inside Rory is walking around, trying to find Dean, then finally sees him talking to Colin, Stephanie and her grandparents.<br>Rory waits for Dean to finish talking to them, and Dean walks over to Rory and he is walking around.

"Do you think your grandparents would mind, if I just left the party and went upstairs?" Rory asks Dean quietly.

"Sure they wouldn't mind" Dean says "They understand. You sore?" Dean asks

"A little" Rory says "also have a little headache and a little tired"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>  
><strong>will be updated soon<strong>  
><strong>Thanks TL22 and RanDom Rose for your help<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rory and Dean are heading away from the party when Lindsay comes up to them.

"So I see it didn't take you long" Lindsay says meanly

"Lindsay I suggest you leave Rory alone or I'll get my grandmother or grandfather to ask you to leave" Dean says and Lindsay's walks off angrily.

Rory and Dean walk up the stairs and they go into the room she is staying in.  
>Rory takes her pills for her pain from being shot.<p>

"Thanks for that Dean" Rory says apologetically.

"That's ok, Lindsay should have not been that rude and mean to you" Dean says, "Even though we did hurt her"

"You need anything for your headache?" Dean asks her with concern.

"No, it will be Ok" Rory says, trying to make him feel better.

"Ok, I'll be back downstairs" Dean says, "I'll come up later to see how you are"

"You don't have too" Rory says "I'm fine"

"Still. See you later" Dean says, kissing Rory on the forehead then leaving her room and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Dean goes back downstairs and joins the party and his grandmother came up to him.<p>

"Hey Dean, have you seen Rory? There is someone I thought she might want to meet?" Katherine asks

"She's up stairs, she has a minor headache and tired" Dean says

"Oh no problem, I can introduce her to them another day while she is here" Katherine says

"That will be a good idea" Dean says and his mum comes over

"What happened before with Lindsay?" May asks

Dean tells his mum and grandmother about what happened with Lindsay.

"Oh, well good thing you said that" May says "I would of kicked her out If I was here"

Dean stays at the party a little while longer, and then grabs a glass of water and a few panadol's for Rory's headache.

* * *

><p>Dean heads upstairs and knocks on Rory's door, but she doesn't answer so, he guesses that she is asleep so he decides to open the door, and sees her crying and holding a picture. Dean goes over to her and puts the glass of water and couple of panadols by her bed.<p>

"Hey Rory, I brought you a glass of water and a couple of panadol pills for your headache" Dean says sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Thanks Dean" Rory says putting the picture away and leaning into Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asks and Rory shrugs her shoulders.

"The doctor said I may not be able to have kids" Rory tells Dean crying.

"Rory, we don't have to talk about that" Dean says wrapping his arms around Rory hugging her to him.

"I'm going to go to bed now" Rory says.

"Ok" Dean says smiling "Well good night Rory"

"Goodnight Dean" Rory says then kisses Dean and he kisses her back.

"See you in the morning Rory" Dean says getting up and leaving her room

* * *

><p>Dean goes into his own room and gets changed for bed and reads a book and thinks about the kiss with Rory.<br>Rory hops into her bed and has the panadol with the glass of water then goes to sleep. Dean goes to sleep a while later.  
>After the entire guests have gone home Clara, Katherine, May, Tyler and John all goes to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean wakes up at 5:30 am and decides to go for a run.<br>Rory gets up and has a shower, gets dressed into her clothes then she comes out of the bathroom into the bedroom and rings her mum.  
>She then goes down stairs and May is there.<p>

"Morning Rory. How's your head this morning?" May asks her.

"Better" Rory says

"I heard what happened with Lindsay last night, sorry" May says apologetically.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Rory says

"So where is Dean?" Rory asks

"Gone for a run" May says making coffee and handing Rory a mug

* * *

><p>Katherine, Tyler, John and Clara come downstairs, and Dean arrives back from his run, he goes upstairs and has a shower.<br>Dean comes out and joins everyone for breakfast. They then all sit in the lounge and do the Christmas thing of exchanging gifts.

Clara gives Rory the gift from all of them.

"It's from all of us" May says

"You really didn't have to" Rory says

"We wanted to Rory" Dean says

"Thank you" Rory says after opening the gift

* * *

><p>Afterwards they have Christmas lunch at 11:30am and Katharine has invited a few guests, and they arrive.<p>

"Rory this is Jasmine she owns her own newspaper in Hartford." Katharine says

"Hi Rory" Jasmine says "So I hear you were a journalism major at Yale"

"Hi Jasmine, and yes I was" Rory says

"So was I" Jasmine says

* * *

><p>They talk most of the Christmas lunch, after lunch Jasmine leaves.<br>Rory gets a call from Josie and Rory takes the call in her bedroom.

"Hi Rory, so have you thought about it?" Josie asks

"Look Josie, I didn't need to think about it, and I would have quit soon anyway." Rory says

"Well if you're sure this is what you want." Josie says

"I'm sure" Rory says

* * *

><p>Later that night after dinner Rory is in her room sleeping and is dreaming about Logan and the baby, what could have been?<p>

**_Dream_**

_Rory just turned 4 months pregnant, and left the campaign trail when she got to Palo Alto after Christmas__.  
><em>  
><em>Rory arrives at Logan's place and knocks on the door. Logan opens the door to see Rory standing there.<em>

_"Rory, Ace. What are you doing here?" Logan asks then notices that she is pregnant "Are you... Is it mine?"_

_"Yes, I am pregnant Logan, I'm having a girl and of course it is yours, that's why I'm here" Rory says "And I came here after you never returned my phone calls"_

_"I was hurt. You turned me down, I needed time to try and heal" Logan says_

_"What are we going to do about her. You live here?" Rory asks but not seeing Logan answer "You obviously don't feel the way I do"_

_"No Ace, I do. I want you with me. I want to be a family Ace, Me, you and Baby G-H" Logan says_

_"Baby G-H? Rory asks laughing and smiling_

_"Baby Gilmore-Huntsberger of course" Logan says happily._

_"Logan, do you mind letting me in. I need to sit down my feet hurt" Rory says_

_"Sorry Ace, Come in" Logan says stepping out of the way_

_Rory sits down on Logan's couch and Logan shuts the door and sits down on the couch with her.  
>Logan then leans over and kisses Rory passionately and Rory is kissing Logan back when the baby kicks.<em>

_"Logan stop, need air" Rory says pushing Logan away "and Baby's kicking"_

_"Can I?" Logan ask pointing to her stomach_

_"Of course Logan" Rory says grabbing Logan's hand and placing it on her stomachLogan feels the Baby kick making him smiling_

_"I know this is the wrong time for this but I Love you Ace and I Love our unborn baby girl. Rory Leigh Gilmore, will you Marry Me?" Logan asks/_

_"No Logan this Is the perfect time and Yes, Logan Elias Huntberger, I would Love to marry you because I love you too" Rory says "I Jump you Jump Jack"_

_End Dream_

* * *

><p>Rory, Dean, May, John and Clara stay at Katherine and Tyler's places till the Friday then they leave and head back home at 6am in the morning.<br>Rory books a ticket home a few days ago and it is the same flight as Dean's family.

"It was nice to meet you Rory" Katherine and Tyler says "You're welcome to come visit anytime"

"It was a pleasure to meet you both" Rory says "Thanks for letting me stay"

"That's all right" Tyler says

"Well we better get going or we will miss our flight" May says

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa" Clara and Dean says

"Bye Katherine, Tyler" John says

"Bye Mum, Dad" May says

* * *

><p>They all hop into the car and John drives them to the airport and they check in for their flight.<br>At 9:15am they board the plane and takes of flying home. They have a 1 hour and 5 minute layover in Charlotte.  
>They arrive back in Hartford at 1:47pm and they hop of the plane at the gate and goes into the airport and security.<p>

They grab their bags and John puts them in his car and drives to Stars Hollow.  
>First May and John drops Rory of at her mums place.<p>

"Thanks for everything" Rory says

"That's Ok" May says

"I'll meet you at home" Dean tells his mum

"Ok" May says then leaves and goes home.

Rory walks to the front door to unlock it and Dean carries Rory's suitcase in for her and puts it into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story<strong>  
><strong>will be updated soon<strong>  
><strong>Thanks RanDom Rose for being my Beta for my chapters<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Dean comes out of Rory's bedroom after putting her suitcase in her room Rory talks to Dean.

"Dean there is something I need to tell you" Rory says

"What?" Dean asks

"Im sorry I am messing you arround but I don't think I can date you. I was upset, hurt, confussed after lossing the baby" Rory tells Dean  
>"I was trying to forget about what happened by being with you and trying to be happy but thats not right because I still Love Logan"<p>

"That's fine Rory. I sort of figured it out. I know you have been thinking about him" Dean says "Friends"

"Sure" Rory says

"Well I better get going" Dean says

"See you Dean" Rory says

"See you Rory" Dean says leaving and bumping into Lorelai on his way out "See you Lorelai"

"See you Dean" Lorelai says walking in

* * *

><p>"Hey Sweetie, I saw Dean just leave" Lorelai says<p>

"Yeah. I Still love Logan and I think I may want to be with him. I can't stop thinking about Logan" Rory says "So I told Dean"

"Oh hun, are you ok?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah, Mum" Rory says "Dean and I arn't meant to be"

"Don't forget you have your doctors appointment comming up in 4 weeks" Lorelai says "And we have dinner at your grandparents house tonight"

"I know" Rory says

Rory and Lorelai goes to Luke's to have lunch

* * *

><p>They sit down at a table in the diner and Luke comes over.<br>Lorelai and Luke takes their orders.

"Hey Rory" Luke says

"Hi Luke" Rory says "Coffee, Burgers and Fries"

Luke leaves and comes back with there cups of coffee's.

* * *

><p>Luke comes with theres Burgers and fries putting it on the table.<p>

They eat up their lunch then Lorelai heads to work and Rory goes to Lanes and hangs out.  
>Later that day Rory goes home and gets ready to go to dinner at her grandparents house.<br>Rory has a shower and gets changed. Lorelai arrives home and gets changed then they leave.

"You ready Rory?" Lorelai asks

"Yes" Rory says

They hop in Lorelai's jeep and Lorelai drives them to Hartford to Emily and Richard's place.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the gilmore mansion at 7:00pm and they hop out of the car and rings the door bell.<br>The maid opens the door letting them in taking there coats.

"Mrs and Mr Gilmore are in the lounge" The maid says

"Thank you" Lorelai says

Rory and Lorelai walk into the lounge, Emily jumps up and hugs Rory then Lorelai. Richard does the same thing.

"We have something for you" Richard says handing Rory a gift

Rory opens it and sees a pair of little booties making Rory cry and dropping it then running upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with Rory Lorelai?" Emily asks<p>

"She lost the baby" Lorelai says "When she was shot on the campaign trail"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riachard asks

"I thought it was something Rory would of wanted to do" Lorelai says "Im goinig to go up and talk to her"

"Let me" Richard says

"Ok dad" Lorelai says

Richard leaves and goes upstairs and finds Rory in her bedroom they have there.  
>Richard walks in over to Rory and wrapping his arms around her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where sorry Rory. We didn't know" Richard says<p>

"It's fine grandpa" Rory says

Rory walks downstairs with her grandfather

When they come downstairs the maid comes in to tell them that the dinner is ready.  
>They all go into the dinning room and takes a seat.<p>

* * *

><p>The maid comes in with the soup and they eat their dinner.<br>After the soup the have their main meal. Roast Chicken, vegetables.  
>After dinner Rory and Lorelai goes home and goes to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>31st of December (New Years Eve) Friday night in Georgia Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, Tristan and Lindsay all go out clubbing to celebrate New Years.<br>Logan can't help but wishing Rory was here celebrating it with him. Logan decides to go someone private and rings Rory's mum.

Lorelai and Rory are in bed when they phone rings, Lorelai gets up and answers the phone.

"Hi Lorelai Gilmore speaking" Lorelai says tiredly

"Hi Lorelai it's Logan" Logan tells Lorelai "Is Rory around?"

"She's in bed Logan. It's late" Lorelai says tired

"Oh. I was just wondering how she is" Logan says

"How do you think she's doing Logan, She lost her baby" Lorelai says

"Well can you let her know I called" Logan says

"I will" Lorelai says

"I will let you go" Logan says "Bye Lorelai" Logan hangs up

* * *

><p>Logan, Stephanie, Colin, and Finn goes home on the Saturday morning (January 1st 2011) around 8:30 am to Hartford.<br>Lindsay and Tristan goes to North Carolina where they live.  
>Logan goes to to his sisters place in New Haven.<br>When Logan arrives Honor opens the door and lets him in.

"Hey Logan, How was your christmas?" Honor asks

"Good. I saw Rory" Logan tells Honor "I found out that she was pregnant"

"Wow" Honor says "Wait did you say was?"

"Yes. She was on the campign trail and was shot and Lost the baby" Logan says

"Is she Ok?" Honor asks

"Not really" Logan tells Honor "but I don't know what to do, how to help her Honor. She keeps pushing me away"

"She might just need time Logan" Honor says

* * *

><p>Rory wakes up around 9:00am and has a shower then gets dressed.<br>Rory then comes out and has breakfast.  
>Lorelai comes out showered and dressed.<p>

"Morning Sweetie" Lorelai says

"Morning Mum" Rory says

"Logan rang last night" Lorelai says "He worried about you"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>  
><strong>Will update soon<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan is gone back to San Francisco after telling his parents about Rory and the baby.  
>They where shocked to find that out and feels sad for Rory.<br>Logan also yells at his father for hiring a private detective to follow Rory around.

It is 4 months since Dean returned from his grandparents house with Rory.  
>Dean and his mum are the only ones home because Clara has gone to her friends place and his dad has gone to work.<p>

"How's Rory doing?" May asks "It's just you came home not long after being at Rory's the day we got back"

"Ok, I think, seen her around town a bit " Dean says "She and I decided to just to be friends in the end. She wasn't ready for anything more and I think  
>she may want to be with the guy who was the father of the baby she lost even though she never said it, but she told me that she loves him"<p>

"And your okay with it?" May asks concerned

"Yeah. I knew she still had feelingss for him and knew that she was upset aqbout everything and possibly could happen" Dean says

"But your still going to be there for her. Thats very good of you Dean" May says proud of her son

"I am." Dean says

* * *

><p>Dean and May are talking still when there is a knock at the door and Dean opens the door. Beth Deans ex from Chicago is standing there.<p>

"Hi Dean, Can I come in?" Beth asks

"Beth Hi, Sure come in" Dean says

"How have you been?" Beth asks

"Great. You?" Dean asks

"Iv'e been Ok" Beth says "My brother Ben died last year, cancer"

"Oh Beth, Im sorry" Dean says

"It's fine. We all moved on" Beth says

"So what brings you here?" Dean asks

"I came to see you Dean" Beth says

* * *

><p>May hears Beth and comes downstairs and greats her.<p>

"Hi Beth, this is a surprise, How are you and your brother Ben?" May asks

"Im fine, but Ben died, Last year from cancer" Beth says

"Oh Im so sorry to hear that" May says "Dean, Im going around to pick Clara up. Why don't you show Beth around the town"

"Sounds good, I would love to see the town" Beth says

* * *

><p>Dean leaves with Beth and walks around the town and he is showing her around the town.<br>They are walking around the Dragonfly Inn and he is showing her around when they bump into Rory.

"Hey Rory" Dean says

"Hi Dean" Rory says

"Rory I would like you to meet Beth." Dean says

"Beth Hi, it is nice to meet you" Rory says

"You too Rory" Beth says

"Rory, we have to go" Lorelai says comming over to her then sees Dean and Beth "Oh Hi Dean"

"Hi Lorelai, This is Beth, Iv'e been showing her around town" Dean says

"Hi Lorelai nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too but me and Rory have to go" Lorelai says

"Bye Lorelai" Dean says

* * *

><p>Lorelai and Rory leave the Inn and drives into Hartford.<p>

"Can we stop of and get coffee?" Rory asks

"Of course" Lorelai says pulling over to a starbucks "You go in and I'll wait here, Can you get me a Caramel Mocha"

Rory hops out of the car and goes in to the starbucks and she goes upto the counter.

"Hi could I get 2 caramel mocha's to go" Rory says "For Gilmore"

Rory pays for them and waits. Steph, Colin, Finn and Rosemary enter the starbucks and sees Rory.

"Rory, Love" Finn says coming over to her

"How are you?" Steph asks and Rory justs shrugs

"Im sorry about everything" Rory says hugging them all

"Gilmore" the starbuck waiter says and Rory goes up and grabs the too cups

"Sorry guys but I have to go" Rory says walking back over to them before leaving the starbucks

* * *

><p>Rory hops back into the jeep and hands Lorelai her caramel mocha and Lorelai dirves Rory to her doctors appointment.<br>While Lorelai is driving to the doctors Rory drinks her caramel mocha.

When they arrive Lorelai goes in with Rory and they wait in the waiting room. 10 minutes later Rory's name gets called.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" The doctor says and Rory gets up and goes in to the doctors office.

"How are you feeling Rory?" Rory's doctor asks

"Don't feel to much pain anymore" Rory says

"So Dr Wilder suggested to me that I should reffer you to a greif Counseller since you had a miss carriage" Rory's doctor says giving her a number

The doctor does his check to see how she is healing then Rory leaves the doctors office.

* * *

><p>Rory hops into the Lorelai's jeep and they go home and Rory makes an appointment for seeing the counceller on the Friday morning.<p>

They arrive home and Rory goes in when her cell rings and answers it.

"Hey Rory Gilmore Speaking" Rory says asnwering her phone

"Hi Rory, This is Jasmine for the Hartford Gazette, we meet at your friends grandmother place" Jasmine says

"Hi Jasmine" Rory says

"So I have took a look at your article and so have our editors and your just the kind of writer we are looking for, do you think you could  
>come in on Friday morning?" Jasmine asks<p>

"Well I have an appointment at 10am but I can meet you around 1:00pm" Rory says

"One will be fine. I meet you at the Gazette" Jasmine says

"Sure" Rory says abd finishes her conversation and hangs up her phone

* * *

><p>"So what's that about?" Lorelai asks<p>

"Jasmine, from the Hartford Gazette want's to meet me on friday" Rory says "See says Im the kinda writer they are looking for"

"The one Dean's grandmother introduced you too?" Lorelai asks

"Yes" Rory says

"Thats great" Lorelai says

* * *

><p>On Thursday night Logan decides to take time of work and flies to Hartford.<br>Logan arrives in Hartford airport Friday morning at 6:00am and drives to Honor's house.  
>Logan comes in and puts his bags in the spare room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you for reading<strong>  
><strong>will be updated soon<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On Friday Rory gets up at 8:00am and goes and has a shower then gets dressed.  
>Rory has breakfast and waits for her dad to pick her up.<p>

"Hey Kiddo" Christopher says hugging Rory when he comes to pick her up at 9:30am

"Hey Dad" Rory says after the hug

"Hey Chris" Lorelai says

"Hey Lore" Christopher says "Rory you ready"

"See you Sweetie" Lorelai says

"Bye mum" Rory says

* * *

><p>Rory's father picks her up for her grief counsellor's appointment, that Dr Wilder had suggested she attend to help her cope with her losing her baby.<br>They make their way to the local counsellor's office where they patiently wait for her hour long session.

"How you doing sweetie?" her father asks her nervously, trying to be strong for his daughter. She smiles at her father, showing him all the strength she could master.

"I'm okay dad…" she says, as they look up to see the doctor walk in with a clipboard in hand.

"Rory Gilmore" the counsellor calls her name out, waiting patiently for her, as she hugs her father for comfort and support. He kisses her gently on the cheek for that extra egging on.

"Love you sweetie! Good luck in there!" he whisper's encouragingly to his daughter.

"Love you too! Thanks dad for all this!" She smiles weakly at him and follows the counsellor into her office.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rory, I am Angela Cross. But please, call me Angela. Let me tel you a little about myself before we begin. I have been a grief counsellor for the past ten years now, and I am happily married with two kids. I have been working at these office for the past four years. And I am enjoying my job here very much. I feel like I am doing very good work with helping people." the brown hair woman said to her in an even, trying to make her as comfortable as she could.<p>

"Thank you for telling me that" Rory said humbly, playing with her bag, as the counsellor looks on with patience.

"Dr Wilder gave me a brief summary of what has happened to you for the last couple of weeks. So what are you hoping out of this counselling sessions with me?" she asks me, watching the way she absentmindedly runs her fingers through her hair, thinking about the question.

"I hope to be able to cope with losing the baby better, being able to move forward, and easing the role-back that I often do throughout the day in my head" she says with such honesty, she seems like a little kid again. Talking about something she didn't like. "I know that things will never be the same in that aspect. But I want to be able to have some sort of normalcy in my life again. Function better" she adds in.

"Well that is good to hear. It is always hard losing a child, especially one that you never got to know, or hold. One that you were carrying inside of yourself" she eyes Rory the entire time she is saying this, wanting to connect with Rory, so she could bare everything that she is feeling.

"So tell me Rory, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"I feel alright, a little tired, but good I guess"

* * *

><p>"So tell me what you were doing when things turned for the worst?"<p>

"I was on the campaign trail as one of the reporters, watching Obama's speech, when a man was talking loudly on the phone, and I couldn't hear a thing, so I politely asked him to take the call somewhere else, and he responded by shooting me, which I was hit in the abdomen…" Rory's voice broke as she spoke, tears forming in her eyes. Angela waited patiently for her to regain her composure before going further. She handed the young girl a tissue.

"So how did you feel when you were shot?" she asked her, watching Rory's reporter eyes scan around the room.

"Thoughts of being in unbearable pain, about the baby's safety, about Logan not even knowing that I was pregnant with his child felt the worst…" she sniffed, and whipped her nose, grabbing more tissue as she whipped her eyes.

"So tell me about when you found out that you had lost the baby?" she watched Rory, feeling so horrible for the young woman in front of her. She knew all about losing babies, but to lose a baby through such a traumatic experience. She covered her thoughts, waiting for her reply before going in deeper about her experience.

* * *

><p>Everything spills out of her, telling Angela about everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks; her quitting her job, and hoping on the first available plane to Orlando, Florida. About Josie and Jessie's reactions to her quitting. Her check in at the Boulevard, seeing her old friend from Yale, about seeing Logan again, and spending the night with him, just talking. Her holiday away with Dean's family, and realising that she didn't have any feelings for him, and that she was still in love with Logan and more.<p>

"Good first session Rory, I think with more time together, we can really get you dealing with things in a much better way. Thank you for trusting me with everything we have spoken about today. I'll see you same time next week" she informs Rory, she offer's her, her hand which Rory takes. Smiling at each other before walking out to the waiting room where her father awaits her.

* * *

><p>"Want to get some lunch?" Christopher asks wraping his arm around his daughter<p>

"Yes" Rory says walking to her dads car

"So where's Gigi?" Rory asks

"With my parents for the day" Christopher says "They where happy to look after her. They knew you need me today"

Christopher and Rory hops into the car and drives to a cafe.

* * *

><p>At lunch time Lorelai goes home for lunch and when she gets home she goes in.<br>A few minutes later Logan arrives and knocks on the front door.  
>Lorelai goes and opens the door and sees Logan there.<p>

"Hi Logan" Lorelai says

"Hi Lorelai, I was wondering if Rory was home?" Logan asks

"Not at the moment, she had a couple of things to do" Lorelai says

"Do you mind if I wait then?" Logan asks

"Sure, come in" Lorelai says

Lorelai lets Logan in and he sits down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Rory and Christopher arrive at a cafe and they go in and sit at a table.<br>Rory and Christopher order lunch and Rory orders a coffee, Chris orders a hot chocolate.

They are sitting at the table and the waiter brings theire lunch and drinks over.  
>They eat their lunch and then Christopher is heading out to the car when they bump into Honor.<p>

"Don't take to Long" Christopher says to Rory before leaving

"Hey Rory, Logan told me what happend" Honor says

"Hey Honor" Rory says

"You Okay now?" Honor asks

"Getting there" Rory says "My dad is waiting for me out at the car so I better go"

"Ok. Rory, Logan's in town; you should talk to him" Honor says just as Rory leave

"Thanks and Bye Honor" Rory says

* * *

><p>Rory goes out to her dads car and hops in and Christopher drives her to the Hartford Gazette.<br>Rory goes in and meet Jasmine and she offer Rory a job there as a reporter and she starts on Monday.  
>Jasmine introduces Rory to everyone and shows her around the place, it is big.<p>

"See you Monday" Jasmine says

"See you" Rory say "and Thank you"

Rory leaves and goes back to her dads car and tell him.

"I got a job at the Hartford Gazette" Rory says

"Thats great sweetie" Christopher says

* * *

><p>Christopher drives Rory home to Stars Hollow and drops her off in the town square because she want to walk the rest of the way.<p>

"Ok, see you Kiddo" Christopher says

"Bye Dad" Rory says hugging him before hopping out of the car.

Rory walks down the road on the nice summers day and she see's Beth and Dean together holding hands

"Hi Beth, Dean" Rory says "So Beth I see you like Stars Hollow since your still here"

"It's a great little town" Beth says "I see why Dean like it"

"Dean can you thank your grandmother for introducing me to Jasmine" Rory says

"I will, so did she offer you a job?" Dean asks

"Yeah" Rory says

"That's great" Dean says "Well we got to go, see you Rory"

"See you Rory" Beth says

"Bye Dean, Beth" Rory says and Beth and Dean walks off

* * *

><p>Rory continues her walk home and Lorelai is leaving when Rory gets home.<p>

"Hey sweetie. I got to go back to work and you have a visiter waiting for you" Lorelai says

"Bye Mum" Rory says

Rory walks into the house and goes into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Rory enters the kitchen she sees Logan there sitting at the dinning table.<p>

"Ace" Logan says seeing Rory walk in

"Logan" Rory says walking over to him and hugs him "Im so sorry Logan for pushing you away. I was and am still hurting from losing the baby, I thought  
>It would be eaiser to push you away then to deal with the pain. I didn't mean anything I said to you."<p>

"It's ok Ace. I know you where hurting" Logan says wrapping his arms around Rory

"I do want to be with you Logan" Rory says "I love you"

"I love you too Ace" Logan tells Rory and kisses her

* * *

><p>Rory kisses Logan back passionatly and wrapping her arms around Logan. Rory sliding her hands up under Logan's shirt and pushing him into her bedroom.<p>

"You sure?" Logan asks pulling away from the kiss for a few seconds

"Yes" Rory says nodding kissing Logan again

Logan removes Rory's clothes at the same time Rory is removing Logan's clothes.  
>They both hop onto Rory's bed and Logan gently makes love to Rory not wanting to hurt her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>  
><strong>I would also like to Thank RanDom Rose for your help<br>with some of this chapter and others  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Logan and Rory are lying in her bed, with his arm around her, talking like they had never been apart.  
>She has her head lying on his chest, enjoying how it feels to be back in each other's arms again.<p>

"I'm seeing a grief counsellor" she blurts out, wondering what he would think of that.

"That's a good thing Ace" he reassures her, stroking her hair gently, trying to put her at ease.

"Thanks for everything Logan…" and she half turns to look into his eyes, before saying,"I Love you so much"

"I'm with you for the long haul, Ace. Never forget that!" he says before tenderly kissing her with all the passion he could master, before turning her fully around  
>and looking her right in the eyes, "and I have never stopped loving you"<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, around 4:30pm they get out of bed and changed back into their clothes.<br>They walk hand in hand into the lounge.

"I'm going back to Honor's" he says to her regrettably.

"Why?" Rory questions stopping to look at him.

"Because I'm taking you out for dinner and want to get changed" he says walking out to his car with Rory. "I will pick you up at 7:00pm"

"See you at 7:00pm" they stop at Logan's car and he puts an arm over her shoulder's, turning her to face him for a kiss.

"See you soon" he says, kissing her again before he went into his car. She waves him off and he drives to Honor's place.

* * *

><p>Rory walks back into the house and sits in the lounge for a few minutes then goes into her room. Lorelai arrives home and see's that Logan's car has gone.<p>

"Hey Ror, are you home?" Lorelai asks walking into the house.

"Yeah, I'm here" she says walking out of the kitchen.

"So how did things go with Logan?" Lorelai looks at her daughter dead in the eyes.

"It went well, Logan's picking me up at seven, and we are going out to dinner" she says happily with a smile on her face.

"That's great!" Lorelai says, happy for her daughter and looking at the clock "Speaking of? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she laughs at her daughter.

* * *

><p>After Logan arrives at Honor's place, he goes in and Honor is home.<p>

"Hey Logan. I saw Rory today" Honor says to her brother, curious to see what his reaction would be.

"I know, she said" Logan says smiling "I'm taking Rory out to dinner at seven"

"Oh my god you're proposing to Rory again tonight" Honor says excitedly knowing her brother like the back of her hand.

"Maybe?" he says simply brushes off.

"Well I hope you have a nice night and I hope she says Yes" she says to her brother excitedly, not even trying to hide her happiness.

"I'm sure we will" he says with the ever growing smile on his face. "I'm going to get changed" and Honor watches her brother leave the room, hoping for the happy ending that she knows he rightly deserves.

* * *

><p>Logan walks into Honor's bathroom and has a quick shower, before getting changed and ready for his date with Rory.<br>Once ready his cell phone rings, and it is Phil from his work in San Francisco.

Phil tells him that they have decided to open an office in Hartford in the next few months.

After talking on the phone he hangs up and gets the engagement ring and places in his pocket.

"See you later Honor" he says, holding the ring in his pocket.

"See you later Logan" she says with a smile, "tell me how it goes later?"

"I will, bye Honor!" he says, before closing the door behind him, still grinning from ear to ear. Even happier with the news that he had just received from his team.

He drives the familiar route back to Stars Hollow, thoughts of what's to come in his mind and hoping Rory will say Yes this time.

* * *

><p>Rory goes into the bathroom and has a shower, washing her hair and body. After her shower she dries off, and changes into her clothes for her date with Logan.<br>She then dries her hair with the hairdryer in her bedroom.

After her hair is dry, she puts her hair and make-up on, silently humming to herself happily, excited about tonight's events with Logan.

She enters the lounge room, while Logan is on his way to her place.

"You look beautiful sweetie" her mother comments on her perfect ensemble.

"Thanks mum" she says, beaming at her mum, just as they hear a knock at the door."Logan's here" she chirps with happiness, rushing to the door.

"Have a nice night sweetie" she says, wishing for her daughter to have a fantastic night with the man that she loves.

"We will" she says, as she opens the door for Logan.

* * *

><p>"You look lovely tonight Ace" Logan comments, before wrapping his arms around her, and bringing her in for a kiss.<br>"We better get going" he whispers into her ear lightly after pulling away from the kiss.

"See you later Mum" she says to her mother.

"Bye Lorelai" Logan says, guiding Rory back to the door.

"See you both later" Lorelai says, smiling so much, that she felt that her face would freeze that way.

"Logan, Hi" Luke says, just getting home from work.

"Hi Luke. See you later" Logan tells Luke "Me and Rory are going out to dinner."

"See you both later" and Luke turns to Logan with a serious face, "Logan you take good care of her"

"Thanks Luke, I will" he beams with pride, bringing her closer to his side.

"Bye Luke" Rory says, before closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>They walk hand in hand to Logan's car, happy to be together again.<br>He opens the car door for her, and waits patiently for her to be situated in the car properly, before closing the door behind her, and then hoping in himself.

"Logan, Hi, been awhile since you have been here" Morey and Babette says in their squeaky voices, smiling at the happy couple.

"Hi Morey, Babette, good to see you again" Logan says charmingly, before saying, "Rory and I have got to get going, we have dinner plans"

"Sorry to keep you both, have a nice night you too" Babette says to the happy couple, waving at them, "See ya"

"Bye Babette, Morey" they say together, waving goodbye also.

* * *

><p>Logan drives them to the restaurant but not telling Rory where keeping it a surprise.<p>

"Where are we going Logan?" Rory asks him excitedly.

"It's a surprise Ace" he winks at her. "Im not going to tell you"

"Please, please, please tell me?" she pleads, giving him her puppy dog eyes, but Logan doesn't take his eyes off the road, but knows exactly what she is doing.

"Ace,I know you are giving me your puppy dog eyes but I'm still not going to tell you, they arn't going to work on me" he says with an amused laugh. "We will be there soon"

"How Long?" she says impatiently, playing with her clutch.

"If I told you where we were going, you would be spending the whole time trying to calculate places it could possibly be which would ruin the secret" he quickly eyes her with a laugh."So no, I'm not going to say a word" he looks at her through the corner of his eyes, smiling with amusement.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they arrive at the restaurant and Logan parks the car. They hop out, and walk into the restaurant, with Logan's arms around her.<br>They wait patiently at the counter for a waitress to come out.

"Hello Sir, Madam" the waitress says to them both.

"A table for two, reservation for Huntzberger please" he says to the waitress with pride, looking down at Rory with a smile.

"Right this way" the waitress says, guiding them to their table and giving them their menus.

"While you are looking at your order's would you like a drink?"

"Two glasses of your best Chardonnay please" he says to her with a nod.

"I will be right back to take your orders" the waitress says to then before walking off.

* * *

><p>They look through there menu's and Rory is the one to break the silence.<p>

"I got a Job at the Hartford Gazette" she tells Logan proudly. "I start on Monday"

"That's awesome Ace, Congradulations!" he says, genuinely happy for her, "I will be moving back to Hartford" he says, waiting for her reaction.

"Why?"she asks him curiously, "What about your job in Palo Alto?"

"Well one of the reasons. Actuallry the main reason, is because I want to be with you, but also before I left I received a call from my business partner, Phil in Palo Alto.  
>He said that they have decided to open an office here in Hartford. So I may have to travel back and forth to Palo Alto and here over the next few months<br>while the offices gets set up but then I will be in Hartford more offen and more permantly" he says to her happily

"That's great Logan" she beams up at him, excited about the news. They were going to be together, finally.

* * *

><p>The waitress comes back with their glasses of Chardonnay, and Rory orders the medium-well done steak with the roast vegetable,<br>and Logan orders the roast lamb with gravy and vegetables.

They talk about Logan's job in Palo Alto and his success of how well it is doing. Rory tells him how proud she is of him.  
>Logan also tells Rory about how Honor and Josh are trying for a baby.<p>

"I'm so sorry I never answered your calls" he says to her remorsefully, shaking his head at his actions. "and Im sorry I wasn't around for you Ace"

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one who lost the baby. If I hadn't, the baby would be almost here by now, and I would be eight months pregnant" she sobs  
>into her hands blaming herself for losing their baby.<p>

"Shh…Ace, it's not your fault" he says wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his shirt.

"Do you know what the baby was?" he asks and Rory shakes her head

"I didn't want to know because it would have hurt even more" she whispers to him

After she stops crying Logan uses his thumbs and wipes her tears up.

* * *

><p>A while later the waitress comes to their table with their dinner. They start eating and when they finish they start talking again.<p>

"So how do you know Tristan?" she asks him

"I meet him at a London boarding school, and he is a friend of the family" he tells her "

"I know him from Chilton, he the one my mum refers to as Spawn of Satin" Rory tells Logan and he laughs

The waitress comes back to pick up their plates, and they order dessert.

Rory gets a chocolate mud cake while Logan gets passionfruit cheesecake.

While they are waiting for their desserts, Logan decides to propose to Rory for the second time.

* * *

><p>"I know this is the second time I have done this… but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me so it is worth it, and I know it's been tough lately with losing the baby. We both want to be together. We both love each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have a family with you. So Rory Gilmore, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asks her bending down on one knee, and opening the box up.<p>

"I don't know" she says smiling and thinking for a few minutes, "Yes, I would love to marry you Logan and spend the rest of my life with you!"

Logan smiles putting the ring on her finger then kissing her passionately and hugging her tight to him excited that she said Yes.

"You had me there for a minute. Why would you pull my leg like that Ace?" he asks her with a smile, sarcastatically with the real response.

"Oh I wanted to see your reaction" she says kissing him quickly on the lips,"and I love this ring Logan"

"I'm glad" he tells her with relief, "I know it is different but it was because I wanted us to have a fresh start"

"I don't care that it is different" she tells him happliy

"I know your living at your mums place but I thought since I will be returning to Hartford that we could find a place and live together, so what do you think?" he asks

"I would love that very much Logan!" she says kissing him again

* * *

><p>They are still kissing when the waitress comes over with their dessert and she puts it down in front of them and leaves guessing they want to be alone.<br>When they hear the plates put on the table they pull apart.

They eat their desserts up and Rory goes to the bathroom before they leave, while Logan pays for their dinner.  
>She comes out of the bathroom, and Logan has just finished paying and they walk out to his car together.<p>

Logan drives back to Stars Hollow and parks his car on the street at the end of her driveway. It is 10pm when they get there.

"Do you want to go for a walk or do you just want to go in?" Logan asks Rory

"A walk sounds nice Logan" Rory says

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan hop out of his car, and begin walking in the moon lit night with a cool breeze, their arms are intertwined around each other's waists.<p>

"I had a great night Logan, apart from falling to pieces on you before dinner" she says with embarrassment.

"It is perfectly fine Ace. I don't want you to ever think that you can't talk to me about the baby just because I wasn't around when you lost it.  
>I don't want you to bottle it up either" he says to her with such care in his voice.<p>

"I will Logan, I promise" she says to him, before he leans down and kisses her.

* * *

><p>Logan and Rory are walking when they bump into Dean and Beth who are holding hands.<p>

"Dean, Beth Hi" she says, introducing him, "This is Logan"

"Hi Logan, Rory, nice night isn't it?" Dean says, looking up at the moon and then at Beth.

"It is" she agrees with him, and holds Logan tighter.

"Hi Beth, good to see you" Logan says to the other woman.

"You too Logan" she says back to him

"How's Honor these days?" Beth asks and Rory has a questioning look to how Beth knows Honor

"She's good, Her and Josh have been trying for a baby" Logan says

* * *

><p>"Are we missing something here?" Dean and Rory ask in unison "You both know each other?"<p>

"Beth works in Palo Alto with Phil and I" Logan informs them both. "And Beth's met Honor once when she came to visit in Sn Francisco"

"Who's Honor?" Dean asks

"Logan older sister" Rory replys

"So you have met her?" Beth asks Rory

"Several times" Rory replys

"Did Phil tell you about the office in Hartford?" Beth asks Logan with excitement.

"Yes, he did" Logan says to her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Logan" Dean says "See you around, Rory"

"Yeah you too Dean" Logan says "Bye Beth"

"Bye Dean, Beth" Rory says to the other couple

"Bye Rory, Logan" Beth says, before heading in the other direction with Dean towards his mother's house.

* * *

><p>"So Honor must be excited that you will be returning to Hartford" Rory says<p>

"I haven't told her yet. I wanted you to be the first to know" Logan tells Rory

"That's sweet of you Logan!" Rory replys as they arrive at Lorelai's place.

Logan and Rory walk into the house and her mother hears her calling Logan sweet.

* * *

><p>"What's sweet?" Lorelai asks as they both enter the kitchen, hand in hand.<p>

"Well I'm moving back to Hartford! We will be opening an office in Hartford and I wanted Rory to be the first to know" Logan says with pride, looking down at her as he said it.

"Oh that is sweet" she agrees with her daughter.

"Rory, Logan" Luke says as he is entering the Kitchen

"Mum, Luke glad your both here" Rory announces, and Logan squeeze her shoulders with pride, "Logan asked me to marry him and I said **Yes**!"

"Rory and I will be looking for a place to live in Hartford" Logan adds in.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for the both of you!" Lorelai says hugging them both

"Congrats Logan, Rory" Luke says hugging Rory and shaking Logan's hand, "You make sure you take good care or Rory!" he warns the younger man.

"Of course Luke" Logan says with pride, bringing Rory into an even bigger hug.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Rory" April says hearing Rory announce her engagement, coming out of Rory's bedroom and hugging her tightly "You too Logan"<p>

"Thanks April" Logan says getting a hug from April as well.

"Thanks April, I didn't even realise you were here!" Rory says

"She arrived after you left" Luke says

* * *

><p>It was getting late so Logan leaves to go back to his sister's place and says good bye to Rory and her family.<p>

"Bye Luke, Lorelai, April" Logan says

"Bye Logan" Luke, April and Lorelai say in return.

Rory walks out with him and he stops them on the porch.

"It's getting cold out here so I'm just going to say good bye to you here" Logan says and Rory nods, "So see you soon Ace. I will call you tomorrow morning"

"Ok, bye Logan" she says kissing Logan for a long time "I love you and will talk to you tomorrow"

"I love you too Ace" Logan says walking away from the porch and down the driveway

* * *

><p>As he walks away she waves goodbye and he blows her a kiss and waves to her.<p>

Once Logan is out of sight, Rory walks back inside the house, and April has gone back into Rory's bedroom.

They all say goodnight to each other before Rory walks off into her bedroom and gets changed into her pyjama's and hops into her  
>bed next to April who is sleeping on the trunddle bed.<p>

"Night April" Rory says

"Night Rory" April says before turning off the light.

Both girls quickly fall asleep, while Lorelai and Luke head up stairs after locking all the doors and turning off the lights.  
>They also get changed for bed go to sleep as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>  
><strong>Will be update soon<br>Thanks to RanRom Rose for your beta work**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Logan gets to Honor's late but his sister is still up. Logan enters to find his sister waiting for him.

"So you where out late" Honor says

"We where" Logan says

"How did it go?" Honor asks eagerly wanting to know

"Well we had a loverly evening and dinner. Then in between dinner and desert I asked her to marry me..." Logan says and Honor cuts him off

"What did she say?" Honor asks

"She said I don't know" Logan says "but she she just pulling my leg because she said Yes a few minutes later"

"Congradulations Logan" Honor says hugging Logan"Im so happy for you little brother"

* * *

><p>"What's going on down here?" Josh asks hearing all the noice coming down stairs<p>

"Logan's engaged" Honor says "Rory said Yes"

"Congradulations man" Josh says

"Thats not all though" Logan says "You know Beth"

"Yeah" Honor says

"Well we took a walk before going back to her mum's place and we bumped into Beth.  
>She is now dating the guy who use to date Rory in High school and also during some of her time<br>at Yale" Logan says "Also Phil rang eailer before I left, we are opening an office in Hartford in the  
>next few months so Im moving back.<p>

"That's great Logan" Honor says

"Thanks Honor" Logan says "Well Im heading to bed, it's really late"

"Night Logan" Honor and Josh says

Logan head to bed followed by Honor and Josh who also head up to bed.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning the morning after Logan's proposal Rory wake up and has a shower.<br>While she is in the shower her cell phone rings and knows that is Logan so she will call him back after her shower.

Logan decides to have a shower since Rory isn't answering her phone guessing that she is  
>maybe still asleep and didn't hear her phone ring. When Rory gets out of the shower she gets<br>dressed and decides to ring Logan in her room because April isn't in the room, she has gone to  
>the diner with Luke.<p>

At Honor's Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Stephanie arrrive and Honor lets them in, Josh has allready  
>left for work and Honor is about to go out and meet some friends. Logan's phone rings and Honor<br>asks someone to answers it so Finn picks it up shocked to hear Rory's voice on the other end and  
>what she is saying.<p>

"Hey Logan, Sorry I didn't answer when you called eairlier, I was in the shower and couldn't  
>answer my phone, I know you must be smirking now thinking about me all naked. I want to<br>thank you for yesterday and Last night; I had a great night. I wish you didn't have to leave last  
>night, I wish you could of stayed. Im glad that you proposed last night and I said yes especially<br>since your moving back soon. I have looked at the ring several time in the past half hour and It is still as beautiful as last night. I was thinking that we could meet up to discuss the wedding if you want.  
>I missed lying in your arms agains't that hot sexy body of yours. I can't wait to find ourselfs our own place" Rory says rambling on not knowing that Logan didn't answer his own phone and Finn is just loving listening to Rory talk<p>

"Wow love Im very fatterted" Finn says joking

"Finn" Rory says embarssed "Shit, I have to go"

Rory hangs up so fast that Finn doesn't get to answer.  
>Rory has breakfast and leaves and goes to Lanes and knock on the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lane" Rory says when Lane opens the door<p>

"Come in" Lane says

"Have you meet Beth?" Lane asks

"Yes" Rory says "I have something to tell you"

"Well Beth's here so we can talk later if you prefer" Lane says

"It's fine" Rory says entering the lounge "Hi Beth"

"Hey Rory" Beth says

* * *

><p>"Im engaged to Logan" Rory says "He asked be last night"<p>

"That great Rory" Beth says "I know I don't know you that well but anyway Congradulations"

"You forgot to meation that you too where talking agian" Lane says "But congradulations anyway"

"Thanks" Rory says "and Im sorry about that Lane, things just happened and we haven't talked  
>in a while"<p>

"Yeah I know" Lane says

"So tell us how it happened?" Lane asks

Rory explains the whole story to them and about the phone call to Logan but Finn answering the phone.

"So Finn knows you and Logan are engaged?" Lane asks

"Yes he would" Rory says "He answered Logans phone"

* * *

><p>Back at Honor's Logan hops out of the shower and gets dressed and see's Finns face in shock from talking to Rory.<p>

"You and Rory are engaged?" Finn asks shocked "Why are you keeping it a secret

"Your engaged?" Colin, Steph, Rosemary all repeat yelling at Logan

"Yes, did Honor tell you?" Logan asks "And it isn't a secret, It just happened yesterday. We  
>where getting around to tell everyone"<p>

"No, but Rory accidently did. She called while you where in the shower, and she didn't realise I answred your phone and split that your moving back to Hartford and a lot of other things." Finn says "about how she wished you didn't have to leave last night and about your sext body"

"I better call her back" Logan says "She must be embarrased telling you that"

"Well tell her congradulations from us" Stephanie, Colin, Rosemary and Finn says

* * *

><p>Logan goes into the bed room and rings Rory. Rory's cell rings and she excuse herself and goes into another room to talk to Logan.<p>

"Hey Ace, Finn, Colin, Steph and Rosemary says congradulations" Logan says

"Im sorry about that I knew you proberbly of wanted to tell them I didn't realise Finn answered your phone and not you. Im so embarrased" Rory says  
>"Lane and Beth also congradulated us"<p>

* * *

><p>"So what did you say that was so embarrassing?" Logan asks "Finn said that you called my body sexy"<p>

"I didn't answer when you called eairlier because I was in the shower and couldn't answer my phone, stuff about you proberly smirking thinking about by naked body. Thanking you for yesterday and Last night; I had a great night. I wish you didn't have to leave last night; I wish you could of stayed. Im glad that you proposed last night and I said yes especially since your moving back soon. I have looked at the ring several time in the past half hour and It is still as beautiful as last night. I missed lying in your arms agains't that sexy body of yours. I can't wait to find ourselfs our own place" Rory tells Logan "Also I thought we could discuss wedding plains."

"Im so Happy to be engaged to you Ace" Logan says

"Me too" Rory says

"Im going to tell my parents tonight" Logan says

"You want me to come?" Rory asks

"No, you spend tonight with your mum" Logan says

* * *

><p>"How about I meet you at 11:00am at your place and pick you up then we can go looking at houses and then Im going to take you out to lunch afterwards?" Logan asks<p>

"Sure. See you soon, Love you Logan" Rory says

"Love you too" Logan says just before Rory hangs up the phone

Rory goes back out into the lounge and Beth has left.

"Hey Lane, where's Beth gone?" Rory asks

"Gone to meet up with Dean" Lane says

"Oh" Rory says "Well I have to get going now too. Im meeting Logan soon at my  
>mums house" Rory says<p>

"See you later Rory" Lane says

"Bye Lane" Rory says leaving Lanes place.

* * *

><p>Rory walks back home and Logan is there waiting for her on the porch.<p>

"Hey Logan" Rory says hugging her fiancee

"Hey Ace" Logan says kissing his fiancee and wrapping his arms around her  
>"I missed you this morning"<p>

"Me too Logan" Rory says in between kisses

"The group was wondering if they could join us for lunch?" Logan asks "Would you mind?"

"Of course not Logan. I don't mind them joinning us" Rory says  
>"Also why not see if Honor want to join us"<p>

"Ok Ace" Logan says "I'll call them"

After Logan calls their friends then they leave.  
>They hop into Logan's car and he drives to the realtors office<p>

* * *

><p>The realtor shows them around several places and then around lunch time Rory and Logan<br>walk into a house in Hartford that she absolutely adores.

"What do you think Ace?" Logan asks "Seen any you like?"

"This house Logan" Rory says "I love this house"

"I though you might" Logan tells Rory

When the real estate lady comes back into the room Logan tells the lady that they will take it.  
>Logan and Rory have to sign some papers so they do and Logan write a cheque and hands it to<br>the lady.

"You can move in when ever your ready" the realtor says handing Logan the keys

"Thank you" Rory and Logan says

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan walk out of the house together with there arms around one another and sees<br>a sold sign on the house listing. Rory can't believe that they just brought a house in Hartford.

"I can't believe we just brought a house" Rory says happily

"I know Ace" Logan says picking Rory up and spinning her around in excitment  
>"I can't wait to marry you Rory"<p>

"Me neither" Rory says "I want a November Wedding"

"Ok Ace" Logan says smiling and kises Rory "Novemer it is"

"Where?" Logan asks

"My mums Inn by The Lake, I love it there" Rory says "I don't want a big society wedding"

"Neither do I" Logan says "Lets go get some lunch and meet everyone"

"Where are we meeing them?" Rory asks as the hop into Logan's car

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>**_h_anks for reading my story and sorry to end the chapter her on this clifhanger but I wanted to add some suspence in it**_  
><em><strong>I will update as soon as I can<strong>_

_**Sorry I took a while to update but I have been busy with preparing for my birthday that is coming up, looking for work, the christmas holidays that have just been.**_


	11. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

Wont be updating or writing more stories for a while as I lost my flash drive that has all my story's on so will need to rewrite them unless I find my flash drive.

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
>Rory Loses her Baby<br>Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
>Rory's 23rd Birthday<br>Rory's De Ja Vu  
>Gilmore Girls Twin Girls<br>Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
>Rory In Wonderland<p>

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
><strong>1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
>2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)<p>

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
>but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote<br>Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
>Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews<strong>  
><strong>Please Continue to Read My Stories<strong>

Hope You All had a Great Queens Birthday


End file.
